Despues de Tanto Tiempo
by Queka-chan
Summary: [AU]inuxkik Kikyo es una Psicologa muy solicitada y despues de muchos años de no verse su mejor amigo Inuyasha viene de visita a la ciudad.Recuperaran los sentimientos que tuvieron hace mucho tiempo?Mi primer Fic. Basado en una historia REAL
1. Una Visita Inesperada

hola chikos!pues este es mi primer fic...asi que espero que sea de su agrado...y hacerlos felices por lo menos un momento como me hacen a mi mucho autores de por aqui cuando actualizan sus fics...y esta historia esta basada en mi vida personal, asi que esperen mucho drama, ok?

y pues bueno como es obvio...ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertencen...el mundo es muy cruel...oh...si bueno ahora si al fic- (era mi sueño decir eso!)

"Después de Tanto Tiempo"

**Cap. I**

**-Lunes**

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de una tarde de invierno Kikyo se encontraba sentada detrás del escritorio de su oficina esperando a que su siguiente paciente entrara por la puerta, lo cual seria dentro de unos 15 minutos.

En su escritorio había varios papeles con los datos de diferentes personas y había varios marcos con fotografías. En una de ellas se encontraba con su hermana Kagome, 5 años menor que ella, el día en que termino sus estudios de psicología, en la otra se encontraba con su familia: su madre, su abuelo, su hermano menor Sota, de 12 años y de nuevo su hermana Kagome...

Tomo el tercer marco en sus manos, en este habían dos fotografías pequeñas en una estaba ella en su graduación de secundaria con un chico de cabellos negros, ambos se estaban abrazando, ese mismo día el se había mudado a otra ciudad, en la otra foto se encontraban de nuevo ellos dos, en su cumpleaños numero 17, el chico tenia el cabello algo largo y alborotado, fue uno de los cumpleaños mas felices de su vida...

Cuando estuvieron en secundaria habían tenido un noviazgo que no duro mucho, pero todo había terminado bien y eran muy buenos amigos...varias veces volvía a la ciudad por algunos días y mantenían contacto por e-mail

Dio un gran suspiro- que será de ti ahora Inuyasha...

De pronto escucho la puerta abrirse

- Kumiko dije que o quería ver a nadie hasta la cita de Hikari- dijo en un tono de enfado

- ni a mi- dijo una voz que conocía bastante bien, se levanto de su asiento y lentamente volteo para verificar quien era y efectivamente era el.

Salió corriendo a abrazarlo, era el mismo chico de las fotografías, solo que ahora era mayor y su cabello alborotado ahora estaba agarrado en una coleta arriba de la nuca

- Inuyasha que haces aquí- corrio a abrazarlo y después le dio un beso en la mejilla

- vengo a secuestrarte – contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro

- a mi- dijo algo sorprendida

(con tono sarcástico) no a...

en ese momento una chica de cabellos castaños se asomo por la puerta

- lo siento Kikyo, pero no pude detenerlo...

- no te preocupes Kumiko es un viejo amigo, Inuyasha ella es Kumiko mi secretaria, Kumiko el es Inuyasha

- mucho gusto Inuyasha – mientras extendía su brazo para estrechar su mano

- igualmente

- ah...Kikyo, llamo la mamá de Hikari y cancelo la sesión

- mmm...dijiste que vas a secuestrarme verdad- Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza- muy bien...Kumiko cancela las citas de hoy por favor y tomate el resto del día libre

- enserio?

- tu sabes que no bromeo con esas cosas, así que aprovecha que este tipo- señalando a inuyasha con la cabeza- me puso de buen humor, ok?

- ok, gracias- y salió de nuevo

- y a donde me vas a llevar?

- no, lo se lo veremos en el camino, vamonos- la tomo de la mano y la saco de la oficina

- adiós Kumiko- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

- adiós- y saco una pequeña agenda de uno de los cajones de su escritorio para hacer las cancelaciones y así poder irse...

-

Iban en el coche de Inuyasha, hasta que se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo

- Muy bien Kik a donde quieres ir?

- podemos ir a la cafetería enfrente de la universidad

- ok

Llegaron a la cafetería y entraron

Estaban sentados e una mesa platicando hasta que llego una de las meseras

- puedo tomar su orden?

- si, para mi un helado de galleta por favor...

- estas loca?

- Ya sabes la respuesta

- y para usted señor?

- un Frapuccino

- ah...y luego dices que yo estoy loca

- pues lo estas

- eso es todo?

- si eso es todo gracias

- muy bien en un momento les traigo su orden

- así que siempre si eres una psicóloga muy solicitada verdad?

- si

- y no te traumas por escuchar a tantos adolescentes y sus problemas

- Inu, mi vida siempre ha sido todo un trauma...aparte recuerda que solo un loco puede tratar a otro loco

- pues eso si

- y tu que haces de tu vida, hace mucho que no te ponías en contacto

- pues soy ejecutivo de una empresa

- ah... así que por primera vez en tu vida eres alguien importante...

- si por pri...oye!

Kikyo solo le sonrió, le encantaba molestarlo de esa forma...

- mala

- oh...si waja waja waja...

en eso se acerco la mesera...

- aquí esta su orden- y les dio a cada uno lo que habían pedido

- gracias- y la mesera se fue

- aparte en tiempo de calor me empalaga y se derrite mas rápido

- eh?

- el helado...

- ah...

así estuvieron un rato hablando sobre sus vidas y recordando tiempos de su adolescencia, aunque sin mencionar nunca su noviazgo...

- ya se vamos a mi departamento, no los has visto verdad?

- nop, me dijiste que kagome se fue a vivir contigo, no?

- si

- y por que?

- pues nada mas por enfadosa... solo tenia 15 años...

- y que dijo tu mam�?

- pues que la cuidara mucho...

- que bien- dijo en un tono sarcástico

-si...pero al principio no salíamos de con mi mam�, pero ya somos algo mas independientes

- oh...

- ah...ya se cuando te vas?

- el domingo en la noche

- antes de irte ven a cenar con mi familia, le va a dar gusto verte antes de que te vayas...

- ok

- bueno vamonos

Pidieron la cuenta y se fueron al departamento de Kikyo...

-

- taran...- no es muy grande, pero solo somos nosotras dos

- pues si, esta bien

de repente se quedaron en silencio, hasta que a Kikyo se le ocurrió una idea...

- préstame tu reloj...

Inuyasha se quito el reloj, se lo dio y ella se lo puso y se rió...

- que?

- tengo tu alma...

Inuyasha abrió mucho los ojos...esa broma le había costado su reloj varias semanas hace muchos años...

- ay no Kikyo damelo...

- no

- damelo...

- no...

comenzaron a pelear en el sillón como niños por el famoso reloj, Kikyo se puso el reloj cerca de su pecho...a la vez tratando de alejar a Inuyasha con las manos, sentía algo extraño...

- por que te pones nerviosa?...

- que? No estoy nerviosa "ok si lo estaba...pero...ni cuenta se había dado, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo tenia tan cerca..."- se quito el reloj y se lo regreso

Inuyasha estaba muy sorprendido, generalmente recuperar "su alma" le costaba mucho, ok tal vez ya no eran unos chiquillos como antes, pero una de las cosas que le gustaban de ella era ese toque infantil que la hacia tan especial...

De nuevo todo se quedo en silencio y en eso se abrió la puerta

- Kikyo ya llegue- era Kagome- donde estas?

Al llegar a la pequeña sala los vio a los dos sentados en el sillón...

- Inuyasha! Que haces aquí- y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla

- vine de visita, que? Ya no puede uno visitar a los amigos?

- pues solo espero que no me robes a mi hermana, ok?

- no, como crees, si vine nada mas para que no se sintiera

- oye- y le golpeo el brazo mientras se reían

- bueno, me voy a cambiar, voy a ir con Sango y los demás

- me estas avisando...o me estas pidiendo permiso?

- te estoy avisando, por que tu estas muy ocupada, ok?

- bueno pues a que hora regresas?

- no se como a las 11

- ok

entro a su cuarto y salió deprisa

- no hagan nada de lo que se vayan a arrepentir, ok?

- ay, Kag, ya vete...

- adiós- y les mando un beso con la mano

así ellos siguieron platicando, rentaron una película y se quedaron dormidos en el sillón...

Kagome se encontraba abriendo la puerta

- ya estará dormida- abro la puerta y escucho la televisión- mmmm? Llego a la pequeña sala y vio que los dos se habían quedado dormidos, Kikyo estaba recargada en su hombro y el la tenia rodeada con uno de su brazos

- ay...que lindos se ven dormidos-dijo para si misma en voz baja y fue al cuarto de Kikyo por una manta y una cámara, los cubrió y les tomo una foto, Kikyo se movió un poco- no te despiertes, no te despiertes, por favor no te despiertes hermanita...- pero efectivamente no se despertó...- buenas noches tortolitos- les mando un beso con la mano y se fue a su cuarto a dormir.


	2. Salvada

hola de nuevo! FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!

y muchas gracias a los que dejaron review...empiezo a comprender por que todos suplican tanto por los reviews sesiente taaaan bien saber que alguien aprecia tu historia...oh...si

ahora respondere los reviews:

**kikyo-inuyasha: **muchas gracias- y si esta basado en un hecho real (un novio que tuve en 2do de secundaria)...solo que con algunas grandes modificaciones para hacerlo mas interesante, por ejemplo yo quiero se pricologa cuando crezca, por el momento si soy peke... pero soy feliz, soy muy feliz oh...si y respecto a lo del reloj...es algo que yo hacia en la secundaria...y le decia que era su alma, de hecho una vez me quede con el como una semana...jijii- y no sera inu-kik forever and ever and ever...tal vez algun dia se me ocurra hacer un inu-kag, peor por el momento no... y si a mi tambien me agrada la pareja, pero es algo extraño...son extrañso como pareja, peor como me identifico mucho con Kikyo, pues tenia que ser ella...;)

**Layla:** tamb muchas gracia spor todo y la calificacion jij...y si esta basado en un hecho real, si lees los reviews para todos, ps ya di al explicacion a kikyo-inuyasha y si no ps es por un novio que tuve en la secundaria...

**Rini kiki: **muchas gracias! me agrada tu nick...-

**Umi: **muchas gacias a mi tmb me encantan...obvio no? sino no estaria haciedo un fic de ellos...golpeenme...ok no, mejor no...

**Lizzstar: **muchas gracias y es verdad a mi tampoco me agrada la idea donde siempre alguien tiene que quedar mal...pero aki no todos seran felices...espero...-

Buno esos son todos muchas gracias y sigan opinando...aki esta el segundo cap:

Cap. II

**-Martes**

Kikyo abrió los ojos, aun no estaba completamente conciente, pero se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba abrazando

- ah! – levanto la cabeza y golpeo a inuyasha en la barbilla

- auch...que forma de despertarme...- sobandose la barbilla

- inuyasha- en eso recordó que había llegado ayer y se habían quedado dormidos- ay! Lo siento perdóname la vida

- ya, ya estoy bien

- seguro?

- si

- al fin despertaron- se escuchó desde la cocina

- ah...hola kag...me puedes decir que hora es?

- van a ser las nueve

- las nueve! Me tengo que ir- se levanto rápido del sillón y tomo su chaqueta- adiós chicas- se despidió de kagome y de Kikyo- a lo mejor vengo y te molesto al rato, ok- dijo antes de salir por la puerta

- adiós...

- Kikyo...no tienes que ir a trabajar?

- es cierto...oye... y tu no deberías estar en la escuela?

- si, ya me voy...solo termino mi desayuno...el profesor de álgebra aviso que no iría ahora así que voy a entrar a las nueve

- ah...ok...maldita- dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a tomar un baño

- ah y ahora por que?

- por que no pude regañarte...

-esta bien..oye kik...

- que?

- bueno nada...te hablo al rato a la oficina, necesito pedirte un favor

- ok

- ya me voy...- dijo mientras abría la puerta

- bye...

* * *

Kikyo estaba de nuevo sentada detrás de su escritorio con uno de sus pacientes, Sato un chico que tenia problemas en la escuela y por eso sus habían arreglado las sesiones con ella

- pues mira por lo menos hicimos un avance, y no te preocupes mi código profesional, no me permite divulgar lo que se dice en sesión, ok?

- eso es bueno, ya terminamos?

- aja

- bueno adiós- se levanto del sillón y salió por la puerta

- Kikyo... Kagome al teléfono

- ok comunícamela

- _Kik recuerdas que te dije que necesitaba un favor?_

- si

-_ bueno lo que pasa es que..._

En ese momento Kumiko entro por la puerta y dejo un sobre en el escritorio

- Permíteme Kag

- _ok_

- que es?

- no estoy segura, pero creo que es la información para la conferencia que esperabas

- enserio?

- no lo se, es para ti tienes que abrirlo

- ok, veamos...- dijo mientras abría el sobre, saco las hojas que había dentro y dio una leída rápida a la primera- si es! Kumiko es lo que estaba esperando! soy tan feliz!Kag sigues ahí?

- _si, que pasa? Por que gritas?_

- llego la invitación para la conferencia

_- tu súper conferencia de la que hablas todo el tiempo?_

- si!

- _que bueno!_

- oye, te importaría si me lo dices después, tengo que revisar bien los documentos...

- _no, no importa_

- ah y voy a llegar algo tarde así que si va Inuyasha, le dices que estoy aquí, ok?

_- ok_

- bueno, Bye

_- Bye_

* * *

Ya era bastante tarde y Kagome estaba apunto de irse a dormir cuando sonó el teléfono

- quien será a esta hora- levanto el teléfono- bueno

_- Kagome?_

- ah, hola Inuyasha

- _esta...?_

- no, no esta... esta en la oficina, los martes son los días que tiene mas trabajo y ahora que llego la invitación para su súper conferencia, pienso que se va a quedar allá toda la noche

_- oh...Bueno, entonces hablare con ella mañana, oye Kag, te desperté?_

- mmm...no

_- ah...ok, entonces Buenas noches, adiós_

- Buenas noches, adiós- colgó el teléfono y se fue a su habitación a dormir

* * *

Kikyo se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio revisando, por enésima vez los papeles de la conferencia, definitivamente no podía creer que al fin la hubieran invitado a la GRAN conferencia, ya que no era cualquier conferencia, era LA CONFERENCIA, LA SUPER CONFERENCIA, como decía Kagome

- ay que bien...

Kumiko entro por la puerta

- Kikyo no quieres que te ayude con eso

- no, esta bien, quiero arreglar esto personalmente y que este todo listo para la próxima semana, aun no puedo creer que me hayan invitado

- pues créelo Kikyo te lo mereces

- Muchas gracias, ya te vas?

- si, ya, segura que no necesitas ayuda?

- segura, ya ve a descansar

- esta bien, nos vemos mañana, adiós

- adiós

Después de un rato ya todo estaba listo, así que decidió que ya era hora de irse a descansar también

Salió del edificio y se encontraba cerrando con llave el lugar hasta que sintió que alguien la tomaba por el brazo, volteo para ver quien era...

- Naraku?

- Kikyo cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así, me da mala fama, llámame Onigumo

- que quieres? Te dije que no quería volver a verte

- pero yo a ti si, me costo mucho trabajo encontrarte

- pues lo siento mucho, por que yo ya me voy- trato de zafarse de el

- no eso no- y con un movimiento rápido saco una navaja de su bolsillo y la puso muy cerca de su cuello

- que piensas hacer- estaba bastante asustada, solo trataba de ganar tiempo y pensar en algo

- abre la puerta y lo sabrás- permaneció en silencio por un momento- abre la puerta Kikyo- lentamente hizo lo que le pedía, siempre había pensado que no era buena idea meterse con el, pero nunca pensó que se atrevería a amenazarla a ella, su gran obsesión como decían algunos

Caminaron a oscuras por la pequeña sala donde se encontraba el escritorio de Kumiko hasta llegar a su oficina

- sabes nunca creí que tu sueño de ser psicóloga me beneficiaria en algo- dijo mientras la recostaba sobre uno de los sillones donde se sentaban sus pacientes en las sesiones, por fin lo entendía, pero no podía creer que su obsesión llegara a ese punto, trato de alejarlo lo mas posible con sus manos, pero era inútil, sentía como comenzaba a besar su cuello y lentamente desabrochaba los botones de su blusa...cerro los ojos y lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas

- no por favor...- el simplemente la ignoraba, era tan repulsivo sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo, pero en eso se escucho un ruido que provenía de la pequeña sala de espera- ayúdenme!

- cierra la boca quieres?

- eres un idiota Naraku!

- tal vez, mi querida Kikyo, pero...

en eso se abrió la puerta...

- Kikyo!

- Inuyasha!

- Tu que haces aquí?

- eres un cobarde- se abalanzó sobre el y lo tiro del sillón, naraku saco de nuevo su navaja y lo ataco, Inuyasha logro quitarle la navaja y arrojarla lejos, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa- como te atreves a hacer algo tan bajo?

- suéltame idiota

- mejor lárgate antes de que yo te mande al hospital

y salió corriendo del edificio

Kikyo estaba sentada en el sillón, se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia el, puso su cabeza y sus manos sobre su pecho y el la abrazo, estaba llorando y no soportaba verla así

- tranquila, ya todo esta bien- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello

- muchas gracias- dijo con la voz entrecortada, cerro los ojos deseaba quedarse así para siempre, con el...movió su mano un poco hacia su brazo y abrió los ojos...sangre- Inuyasha estas herido!

- eh? – vio su brazo- supongo que no me di cuenta

Kikyo se separo un poco de el- déjame ir a buscar algo para lavar tu herida

- no te preocupes yo voy- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros- tu siéntate un momento

- hay un botiquín en el baño- y se sentó, escucho que abría la llave del agua y un pequeño quejido por el ardor que causaba el alcohol y regreso con ella

- tu no estas herida- bajo la mirada un poco para verificar que no tuviera ninguna herida visible, se sonrojo un poco, no se había dado cuenta de que los botones de su blusa aun estaban desabrochados y podía ver su sostén negro, rápidamente volteo hacia otro lado

Kikyo se dio cuenta de esto y también se sonrojo, abotono su blusa lo mas rápido que pudo- no, estoy bien- suspiro y se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos tratando de calmarse- te puedo preguntar que haces aquí a esta hora?

- bueno, llame a tu casa y kagome dijo que estabas aquí, primero pensé en ir a verte mañana, pero después pensé en venir a molestarte un rato...

- pues muchas gracias por venir a molestarme...

- bueno...ya vamonos es bastante tarde

antes de salir Kikyo vio la chaqueta de Inuyasha en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, la tomo y se la entrego

- que bueno que la deje aquí, no le hubiera perdonado a ese tipo que la rasgara, pero tu la necesitas mas que yo- y se la coloco sobre los hombros

- gracias- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con llave, se dirigió a su coche

- a donde vas? Yo te voy a llevar

- pero mi...

- tu coche estará bien, mañana vendremos por el

- esta bien

Inuyasha abrió la puerta para que ella entrara y después el entro por el otro lado y prendió el radio...

a veces pienso que te miento  
cuando te digo que te quiero  
porque esto ya no es querer  
a veces creo que he muerto  
cuando no estas y yo despierto  
porque se que esto ya no es querer

es algo mas algo que me llena  
algo que no mata ni envenena  
es algo mas algo mas que amar

es algo mas que la distancia  
que el dolor y la nostalgia  
sabemos que eso no nos va a separar  
es darte un beso cada noche  
que tus manos me enamoren y que lo nuestro  
crezca cada día mas porque somos algo mas...

en un semáforo en rojo volteo a verla, se había quedado dormida y se miraba tan linda...

- Kikyo...

* * *

llegaron a su departamento y entraron a su cuarto

Kikyo se recostó en su cama e Inuyasha estaba sentado en una silla a su lado tomando su mano hasta que se quedo dormida...

Se disponía a levantarse, pero no se lo permitió

- quédate conmigo por favor

- esta bien- se iba a sentar de nuevo, pero vio que Kikyo se movía hacia un lado en la cama- que haces?

- no vas a dormir en esa silla Inuyasha

- segura?

Ella asintió con la cabeza

- si eso te hace feliz...- se quito los zapatos y se acostó a su lado. la vio a los ojos- contenta?

- si, buenas noches- y automáticamente cerro los ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño

se quedo contemplándola por unos momentos, sentía deseos de besarla, pero no se atrevía, no después de lo que había pasado y ella había confiado en el...

- Buenas noches Kikyo- y apago la lámpara que se encontraba sobre la pequeña mesa de noche

que les parecio? bueno creo k es muy dramatico para ser le segundo capitulo, peor tampoco kiero hacer toda una novela...no tengo tanta experiencia...- muchas gracias por leer mi fic los kiero!


	3. Una tarde para recordar

Después de Tanto Tiempo

**Cap. III**

**-Miércoles**

Inuyasha abrió los ojos, una tenue luz entraba por la ventana y podía verla frente a el, retiro los cabellos que cubrían su rostro, se miraba tan angelical, sentía como si aun estuviera dormido...al fina decidió salir de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y no despertarla...

Kagome acababa de salir de bañar, estaba envuelta en su toalla preparando el desayuno, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse volteo esperando ver a su hermana, pero se quedo algo sorprendida al ver a Inuyasha salir de la habitación de Kikyo

- Inuyasha que haces aquí?...acaso tu y...?

- no es lo que estas pensando...

- ah, no? Entonces que haces saliendo de la habitación de mi hermana en la mañana?

- me pidió que me quedara con ella, que no puedo?

- de hecho no...pero por que te pidió que te quedaras?

- Naraku fue a su oficina anoche

- Que?

Así Inuyasha le contó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, al terminar Kagome se quedo en silencio por un instante...

- Definitivamente ese tipo esta loco y que hiciste?

- lo golpee

- vaya, con razón esta tan enamorada de ti...- esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja, como para si misma

- que?

Kagome levanto la cara y lo vio- "abra escuchado lo que dije?..." no nada

- dime

- no, lo siento, yo me tengo que cambiar para ir a la escuela así que me voy- y se dirigió a su habitación- y no te atrevas a seguirme por que mi hermana te golpeara- grito antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación

- habrá dicho lo que creo que dijo?...no...

fue hacia la pequeña sala y tomo una libreta que estaba cerca del teléfono la hojeo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, tomo el teléfono, marco el numero y espero a que contestaran

Kikyo abrió los ojos, Inuyasha no estaba, habría sido solo un sueño, pero en eso escucho su voz en la sala, no sabia lo que decía, pero ahí estaba...

Se levanto de la cama...que hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo? Suspiro...

- no vale la pena que pienses en eso...- se dijo a si misma, se vio en el espejo, aun tenia puesta la ropa del día anterior, saco su pijama de uno de los cajones y se cambio, definitivamente no tenia ganas de hacer nada...se sentó en su cama y abrazo su almohada, tenia que pensar...pensar...pensar...

En eso se abrió la puerta, era Kagome...

- estas despierta- se sentó a su lado y la abrazo- inuyasha me contó lo que paso, estas bien?

- si, estoy bien no te preocupes

se quedaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que Inuyasha entro a la habitación

- como estas Kikyo?

- bien...

Kagome volteo a ver el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche

- ya es tarde, me tengo que ir- y se levanto de la cama- Inuyasha te vas a quedar?

- no, tengo unos asuntos pendientes

- bueno –volteo con Kikyo- regresare lo mas pronto que pueda, ok? adiós

- adiós- dijeron ambos mientras Kagome salía de la habitación y escuchaban como salía del departamento. Inuyasha se sentó junto a ella en la cama

- llame a tu oficina y dije que no ibas a ir

- esta bien, no tengo ganas de hacer nada...te tienes que ir?

- si- se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación, Kikyo lo siguió hasta que llegaron a la puerta

- gracias por quedarte conmigo...

- sabes que no importa

- a mi me importa- y le sonrió

- bueno ya me tengo que ir, no abras a nadie

- oye, no me trates como niña

- no te trato como niña solo te digo que tengas cuidado...

- si papá...

- bueno me voy, adiós- le dio un beso en al mejilla y se fue

se recargo en la puerta y lentamente fue bajando hasta quedar sentada en el piso

por que no podía simplemente arrancarlo de su corazón y olvidar todo...después de todo tenia mala memoria, pero hacer eso significaría tal vez no volver a verlo, y aunque tal vez nunca volverían a ser una pareja, era definitivamente su mejor amigo, pero esos sentimientos eran tan confusos

- ahhhh- golpeo el piso con las manos- esta bien, tranquila, deja que el destino lo decida todo- dio un gran suspiro, se levanto del piso y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar su desayuno...

* * *

ya pasaba de medio día y Kagome no tardaría en llegar. Había tomado un baño y se había cambiado, había limpiado un poco, ordenado documentos, fotos, papeles que tenia en su cuarto, cualquier cosa que la pudiera mantener entretenida y lejos de esos pensamientos tan confusos, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito, al ponerse a ver fotografías y diferentes recuerdos de años atrás, siempre había algo que la hacia acorarse de el...

- bueno ya que el mugroso destino no me deja pensar en otra cosa, me merezco tirarme en el sillón, escuchar música y hacer nada...oh si...- se acostó en el sillón tomo el control remoto del stereo y lo prendió

Flash back, en los 40 principales esto es un flash back...

_Debes buscarte un nuevo amor _

- noooo! Por que me hacen esto?

_que no guarde sus problemas  
Que no sea como yo a la hora de la cena  
Que cuando muera de celos él jamás te diga nada  
Que no tenga como yo tantas heridas en el alma _

esa canción era lo peor que le podían hacer en ese momento, le traía tantos recuerdos...

FASH-BACK

_Debes buscarte un nuevo amor que sea todo un caballero  
que tenga una profesión sin problemas de dinero  
sea amigo de tus amigos simpatice con tus padres  
y que nunca hable de más que no pueda lastimarte _

Se encontraban en uno de los bailes de la secundaria, un profesor había acordado con los alumnos que a los que bailaran en parejas les daría un punto extra en su materia: Matemáticas y obviamente todo el mundo hizo lo posible por obtenerlo...

_Pero vida me conoces desde siempre  
y ahora tengo que decir  
siempre digo lo que siento  
que no vas a encontrar nunca  
con quien mirar las estrellas  
alguien que pueda bajarte con un beso una de ellas  
alguien que te haga sentir tocar el cielo con las manos  
alguien que te haga volar como yo  
no vas a encontrarlo _

En su caso no fue nada desagradable, sin previo acuerdo en ese momento Inuyasha y Kikyo se abrazaron y comenzaron a bailar juntos "esa" canción

que no vas a encontrar nunca  
alguien que te ame de veras  
alguien que te haga llorar de tanto amar  
de tantos besos  
alguien con quien caminar como dos locos de la mano  
alguien que te haga vibrar como yo  
no vas a encontrarlo

Fue tan lindo, el comenzó a cantar la canción y a pesar de que en esos momentos tal vez el solo la miraba como a cualquiera de sus amigas, ella sentía como si cantara solo para ella...No tenia nada de malo soñar...

_Debes buscarte un nuevo amor que se acuerde de las fechas  
Que no sea como yo siempre cumpla sus promesas  
Alguien que pueda quererte solo un poco y cierta parte  
Que no sea como yo que solo vivo para amarte _

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

Comenzó a cantar la canción, si no podía evitarlo por lo menos podía disfrutar un poco de su miseria…

_Debes buscarte un nuevo amor  
que no guarde sus problemas  
Que no sea como yo  
a la hora de la cena  
Que cuando muera de celos  
él jamás te diga nada  
Que no tenga como yo  
tantas heridas en el alma._

- pobre de mi...- cerro los ojos y siguie escuchando el radio

- Ya llegamos- se escucho a Kagome decir mientras entraba al departamento seguida de Sango

- oh...Sango que no te quieren en tu casa o que?

-ah...que mala- dijo Sango haciendo un puchero

- no es cierto sango, sabes que eres como de la familia- dijo mientras se incorporaba en el sillon

- si, aparte hace mucho que no venia- se acerco y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla- estas bien?

- veo que Kagome te conto...

- si- dijo ella mientras salia de la cocina con un vaso con agua e iba a sentarse junto a ellas- quieren- dijo ofreciéndoles agua y ambas negaron con la cabeza- pero sanes que ella es de confianza

- si, aparte que traemos algo para que te distraigas y te olvides de ese estupido

- ah...si? que es o que?

- bueno es que a esta niña y a su novio se les ocurrio hacer una cita doble, aunque claro tuvimos que hacerla triple...

- triple por que? De que me hablan?

- por que se suponia que iriamos Miroku y yo, y tu hermana con Koga, pero...

- espera, espera Koga?

- si koga- dijo Kagome algo sonrojada

- oh... que bien y por que no me habias dicho?

- deja que te termine de contar si?

- esta bien

- bueno, lo que pasa, es que quieren ir a bailar para que kagome le de la respuesta a Koga

- que? Ya te pidio que fueras su novia?

- mmm...sango callate por favor...

- de todas formas se iba a enterar y bueno, pero como tu hermana y yo somos peques, estabamos pensando que tu nos acompañaras

- y que voy a hacer yo ahí?

- te dire la verdad Kik, queremos que invites a Inuyasha, aparte de que vas con el, si somos muchos no se fijaran tanto en lo de la edad y esas cosas...tu sabes...

- ok, aparte de que me arreglan ya todo un show, quieren que las ayude en sus fraudes?

- si...- dijeron las dos con carita del gato con botas de Shrek 2

- ok, pero por que Inuyasha?

- por que yo se que tu quieres...

- no es cierto

- niegamelo

- si, lo niego...

- mmmm... ��

- que?

- aceptalo Kikyo, por que si no has conseguido novio, no es por que no seas bonita, por que lo eres, no es por que no haya tipos detrás de ti, por que los hay y todos lo sabemos, y no es por que no lo hayas intentado, por que lo has hecho, lo que pasa es que tu sigues enamorada de Inuyasha, no lo crees sango

- eh? Pues no es por meterme en sus peleas de hermanas, pero creo que Kagome tiene razon

- por que se ponen en mi contra?

- no estamos en tu contra, solo queremos que lo aceptes

- esta bien, lo acepto, contentas?

- uju, entonces lo vas a invitar?

- esta bien...- dijo ya resignada- pero...que le vas a decir a Koga, eh?

- perdon?

- jajaja, ahora te toca a ti Kag

- pues tengo que pensarlo...

- a ver que tienes que pensar, te gusta, no?

- mmm...si

- entonces?

- pues...

- ok, ahora yo te voy a decir algo a ti niñita, tu no tienes a nadie que te ate, ok? Asi que le vas a decir que si y punto

- esta bien, es lo que pensaba hacer de todas formas...

- que bien ahora todas somos delices...

- si, asi que ahora tu le vas a llamar a Inuyasha y le diras...

- espera, pero cuando es la famosa cita?

- mañana

- mañana? Que extraños son...

- es que Miroku no puede el viernes y el sabado hay mucha gente y no se, queremos ir mañana algun problema?

- mmm...no

- ok...ahora llama- dijo kagome, mientras le daba el telefono a su hermana

- esta bien- marco el numero del hotel

- _Hotel Sengoku buenas tardes_

- buenas tardes, me podria comunicar a la habitación de Inuyasha Taisho por favor...

- _si un momento por favor..._

- gracias- se dirigio a las chicas que la miraban mientras hacia la llamada- que pena nunca habia llamado a un hotel

- no?

- no

- _bueno?_

- oh lo siento, Inuyasha? Soy yo Kikyo

- _estas bien? paso algo?_

- no, no paso nada, Tranquilo, pero te queria hacer una pregunta

- _ok, dime_

- tienes algo que hacer mañana en la noche?

- mmm...no

- que bien, me podrias acompañar de niñera con mi hermana y sus amigos?

- oye...- dijo kagome

- jaja, a donde van a ir o que?

Kikyo le conto los detalles de la cita y todo...

- y le vas a ayudar en sus fraudes?

- mmm...si, aparte hace mucho que no vamos a algun lugar asi, puedes o no?

_- si, quieren que pase por ustedes?_

- pues...tu ven y aquí nos pondremos de acuerdo como nos vamos

- _ok, a que hora?_

- a las 8

- _ok, entonces nos vemos mañana_

- ok Bye

- _Bye_

ambos colgaron el telefono

- muy bien ya esta todo listo, contentas?

- si

- y ahora que hacemos?

- ya se podemos rentar una pelicula y después llevamos a Sango a su casa y todos somos felices

- ok

-

Hola chicos! Esta vez tarde mas en actualizar por que no encontraba las palabras exactas para poner, pero al fina creo que quedo bien... y bueno ahora a responder los reviews...uju-

**Rini Kiki14 **:que bueno que tambien te haya gustado el 2do cap yque estas aqui escribiendo de nuevo..oh...si...y si ese capitulo practicamente ya lo tenia hecho, solo era escribirlo de hecho ya tengo asi practicamente todo el fic, pero este cap tarde mas por que me puse a pelearme con una amiga para ver si poniao no ponia algunas cosas, critica constructiva...oh...si...y claro naraku tenia que seguir siendo el malo...asi es la vida

**kikyo-inuyasha: **oh...muchas gracias eres mi idola- hasta hace pokito me di cuenta, que eres autora de dos de los fics que mas me gustan definitivamente soy demasiado distraida...jijij y si yo si kieros ser psicologa(solo un loco puede tratar a otro loko, si!)...todo lo que, bueno casi todo lo que esta enste fic, sucedio en la vida real y pues como ya lo dije antes actualizo lo mas rapido que puedo, ya que la historia practicamente ya la tengo terminada en mi cabezita solo es cuestion de que la compu este libre y yo tmb. Es cierto Naraku a veces tmb es muy sexy pero nadie oh..nadie como Sesshoumaru oh...no..(me traumo por que mi mono no llega, waaa...)espero que este cap tmb te haya gustado -

**Angel Nemesis: **hola marie, muchas gracias por leer mi fic, aqui esta la continuacion, espero que tmb te haya gustado-

Bueno esos son todos, muchas gracias a todos los kiero- jijij


	4. La Cita Triple

hello a todos! bueno siento mucho haberlos dejado tan abandonados este tiempo, pero, como algunos ya sabian pues estaba castigada...y fue muy muy triste, pero de hecho queria subir este cap el 9 de marzo, por que ese dia cumplio 16 años mi querido amigo Gilito...que es mi querido amigo/ex-novio que me inspiro a hacer este fic...- asi que todos le cantaremos happy birthday to you...atrasado...jajaja, pero ps no se pudo asi que hasta ahora aki esta...creo que ya me duele el cerebro de tanto exprimirlo, queria darle gusto a todos y creo que quedo bien y es que queria dejarlo antes de irme a Los Angeles a la boda de nose quien de la familia...y asi cuando regrese espero ver sus hermosos reviews...-

Y bueno ahora al fic...

Después de Tanto Tiempo

**Cap. IV**

Las tres estuvieron hablando, mientras miraban una película de comedia, hasta que llego la hora de llevar a Sango a su casa, tomaron un taxi el cual después de dejar a sango en su casa llevo a Kagome y Kikyo a su oficina...

muchas gracias. Dijo Kikyo mientras le pagaba al conductor y salía del taxi

se puede saber a que vinimos aquí?

por mi coche...por que mas?

oh...

se suponía que Inuyasha me traería en la mañana, pero como se fue y yo me quede en la casa, pues teníamos que venir por el, sino como vendría mañana a trabajar?

es cierto, aparte has estado muy floja esta semana...

oye, no es mi culpa, aparte no es tanto...el lunes salí temprano, ayer vine y hoy no, y mañana voy a venir y el viernes también...

no importa, aun así eres floja...

esta bien pues ya vamonos- dijo mientras prendía el motor del coche y comenzaba a conducir- ay, ya te extrañaba...dijo acariciando el volante

estas loca- Kikyo le saco la lengua

al llegar a la casa ambas fueron a dormir, mañana seria un día muy especial...

**Jueves**

Entro a la oficina muy sonriente, tal vez no quería aceptarlo, pero definitivamente no podía esperar a que fueran las ocho y ya vería que pasaba...

Buenos días...

vaya hasta que te apareces

por que todos me dicen eso, solo falte ayer...

ja, oye y por que tan contenta?

mmm...por que si...

oye y que fue lo que te sucedió?

Dio un gran suspiro- prefiero no hablar de eso

esta bien, la mamá de Hikari llamo, quería saber si puedes atenderla el sábado, por lo del Lunes...

si, yo creo que si

muy bien, a que hora?

como a las diez

ok, la sesión de Akiko empieza en media hora

ok- dijo mientras entraba a su oficina...

* * *

El día se había pasado tan lento...pero por fin, terminaba la última sesión del día, eran aproximadamente las 6, tenia que ir por Kagome y Sango a su casa y después irían al departamento, se arreglarían, los muchachos pasarían por ellas y así empezaría la famosa cita triple...

Las tres iban subiendo las escaleras del edificio

bueno chicas ustedes entran se bañan, se cambian hagan lo que tengan que hacer yo tengo mucha, mucha hambre

no comiste Kikyo?

mmm...no

eres tan extraña...

si, viene de familia, entren

Después de un rato las chicas se encontraban eligiendo su ropa cuando tocaron a la puerta...

serán ellos?

no , no pueden ser ellos son las...-dijo Sango mientras volteaba a ver el reloj- ok, faltan 5 para las 8

esta bien chicas que no cunda el pánico, ustedes terminen de arreglarse yo voy...- dijo Kikyo mientras salía de la habitación e iba hacia la puerta- hola chicos

hola Kikyo- dijeron ambos a la vez Miroku traía puesto un pantalón

negro y una camisa azul oscuro

bueno pasen, en un momento estaremos listas...

aun no están listas?- pregunto koga que vestía un pantalon negro igual que la camisa

mmm...no, pero no seas tan impaciente, no tardaremos mucho...

si, como no...- dijo mientras ambos veían como entraba de nuevo en la habitación

son ellos?- pregunto Kagome algo nerviosa...

si... y se ven muy bien

oh...k bien

bueno, chicas apúrense

que crees que me diga?

seguro te dirá que si, hombre...

como estas tan seguro?...

bueno...es que Sango me lo dijo

enserio?

si

Koga dio un gran suspiro, Sango y kagome eran las mejores amigas y si Sango se lo había dicho a Miroku, definitivamente debería ser cierto...En eso tocaron a la puerta, Miroku abrió y era Inuyasha vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa roja

am...busco a Kikyo

ah ...si en un momento sale, pasa- y se hizo a un lado para que pasara- yo soy miroku

yo soy Inuyasha- caminaron hasta la pequeña sala donde estaba Koga sentado

y el es Koga- este hizo un gesto con la mano.

supongo que vienen con kagome y su amiga sango verdad?

si

y quien viene con quien?

yo vengo con Kagome y el viene con Sango...

oh...Sango es tan linda, Kagome también y no cabe duda que viene de familia, ya que Kikyo no se queda atrás...- al decir esto Inuyasha le lanzo una mirada muy extraña, lo cual Koga noto..

Miroku, ya cállate

que? Es la verdad

si, pero por lo menos yo te conozco y se que siempre dices esas cosas, pero Inuyasha podría pensar otra cosa...

espera, espera Kikyo y yo solo somos amigos...

si tu lo dices...

oye...- en eso se abrió la puerta de la habitación y salieron las tres chicas

Kikyo llevaba puesto un pantalón negro a la cadera y una blusa tipo halter color rojo y su cabello suelto, Kagome llevaba una falda rosa y una blusa blanca tipo halter y Sango llevaba una falda de mezclilla y una blusa negra con un solo tirante del lado derecho.

Los tres chicos se levantaron para recibirlas

bueno Inuyasha ella es mi amiga Sango, Sango el es Inuyasha es el amigo de mi hermana- dijo haciendo cierto énfasis en la palabra "amigo"

mucho gusto

igualmente, se ven muy bien chicas...

gracias. Dijeron Kagome y Sango, algo apenadas por el comentario

ya déjalas Inuyasha...

estas celosa?

no...pero recuerda que ellas vienen acompañadas

Miroku se acerco a Sango y puso su mano sobre su cadera- Nos podemos ir ya?

si...- dijo Koga aun estaba muy nervioso como para acercarse a Kagome...

así todos salieron de departamento Kikyo e Inuyasha se fueron en el coche de el y los demás chicos se fueron en el coche de Miroku

por que estas tan callada?

no se, no tengo nada que decir

pues yo si

enserio?

si...lo que dije de que se veían muy bien...también lo dije por ti...

gracias- dijo algo apenada, y volteo a ver por la ventana. Por que le decía eso?

* * *

Después de unos minutos llegaron al lugar y como había dicho kagome entraron fácilmente se sentaron en una mesa frente a la pista y pidieron algo de tomar y después de un rato Miroku y Sango ya estaban en la pista, todo iba muy bien hasta que Miroku bajo su mano mas de lo debido

Miroku!- dijo Sango y le dio un golpe en el brazo- que van a pensar los demás?...

que eres mi novia...

Miroku...- lo ve de una manera acusadora...

esta bien, no volverá a suceder...- pone carita de gato con botas (lo siento, me traume con ese gato...) y regresa su mano a su cintura...

gracias...

de nada...- dijo viéndola a los ojos y poco a poco se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso...

ah...- en eso comenzó una canción bastante movida- Inuyasha vamos a bailar

pero...

vamos- lo tomo de la mano y fueron a la pista- mira – y le señalo donde estaban ahora solos Kagome y koga- mi futuro cuñado esta dándose valor...

Inuyasha la vio de una forma muy extraña- que exagerada eres

no soy exagerada, soy realista...

En la mesa donde estaban Kagome y koga se sentó en el lugar que Kikyo había dejado vacío al lado de ella

Kagome...

lentamente volteo a verlo, sabia lo que seguía ahora y sabia lo que le iba a responder, pero aun así estaba demasiado nerviosa...

si?

has pensado en lo que te dije?

si, mucho

entonces...-tomo su mano y la miro a los ojos- Kagome te gustaría ser mi novia?

si...

enserio?

si Koga, quiero ser tu novia...

ambos suspiraron...se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron...ya habían pasado los nervios, ambos estaban muy felices...

vamos a bailar...

vamos...- y así fueron hacia la pista...

después de un rato todos se encontraban bailando muy animadamente hasta que comenzó una canción muy romántica que todos comenzaron a bailar con sus respectivas parejas...

_Eres lo que más quiero en  
este mundo eso eres_

Inuyasha y Kikyo se vieron a los ojos... acordaron bailar esa canción y después regresar a la mesa...

_mi pensamiento más profundo  
también eres, tan sólo dime  
lo que hago, aquí me tienes._

Lentamente Kagome y Koga se acercaron a Mirouku y Sango y Kagome les dijo algo...

_Eres cuando despierto en lo  
primero eso eres_

_lo que a mi vida le hace  
falta si no vienes, _

De repente se escucharonvarias voces que decían: Beso, Beso!

Kikyo lentamente volteo, no quería que fuera uno de los planes de su hermana...pero efectivamente ahí estaban ellos...miro a Inuyasha...ambos ya sabían lo que estaba pasando...

_lo único precioso, que en  
mi mente habita hoy._

En ese momento Koga se acerco a ellos y lentamente junto sus rostros...y los siguiente que supieron fue que se estaban besando...

_Que más puedo decirte, tal vez  
puedo mentirte sin razón  
pero lo que hoy siento  
es que sin ti estoy muerto  
pues eres, lo que más quiero  
en este mundo eso eres._

Era un beso lento y muy romántico, como si con ese pequeño "accidente" quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido...

_Eres el tiempo que comparto  
eso eres, lo que la gente  
promete cuando se quiere  
mi salvación, mi esperanza  
y mi fé._

Parecía que los gritos y aplausos con que festejaban que el plan de kagome hubiera funcionado vinieran desde muy, muy lejos...

_Soy el quererte y quiere como  
nadie soy, el que te llevaría  
el sustento día a día, día  
el que por ti daría la vida  
ese soy..._

Así decidieron al final darles un poco de privacidad y cada quien siguió bailando con su respectiva pareja...

Lentamente se separaron, Kikyo no quiso ver a Inuyasha a los ojos, no sabia como reaccionaria después de eso, así que se recargo en su pecho y siguieron bailando...

_Aquí estoy a tú lado y espero  
aquí sentado hasta el final  
no te has imaginado lo que  
por ti he esperado, pues eres  
lo que yo amo en este mundo  
eso eres, lo que más cuido  
en este mundo eso eres._

Al terminar la canción Inuyasha y Kikyo regresaron a la mesa seguidos por los demás...

Crees que se haya enfadado?- le dijo Koga en el oído a Kagome

no...espero...- le respondió en el oído- no deberíamos irnos ya?- dijo ahora en voz alta

creo que si, todos ustedes tienen que descansar...

así salieron del lugar, el camino de regreso fue muy silencioso, primero llegaron Inuyasha y Kikyo, estaban fuera del edificio esperando que los chicos regresaran, hasta que Inuyasha rompió el silencio

Kikyo, sobre lo que paso allá...- pero ella lo interrumpió

No necesitas decir nada, lo mejor será olvidarlo todo Inuyasha- dijo aun sin verlo a la cara

Pero yo...- en ese momento lo vio a los ojos, en ese momento no pudo evitar querer besarla de nuevo, lentamente se acerco a ella, pero...

ya vienen- dijo en voz baja y volteo la caray cerro los ojos al sentir que le había dado un beso en la mejilla, Inuyasha volteo y efectivamente vio el coche de Miroku acercándose...

adiós, Kikyo...

Bunas noches, adiós...

En eso los chicos bajaron del coche...

ya te vas Inuyasha?- dijo kagome

si...

bueno...adiós

buenas noches, adiós chicos...- hizo un gesto con al mano, subió al coche y se fue...

bueno nosotros también nos vamos, Kag- dijo Sango

esta bien, adiós- Koga se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- buenas noches

adiós- así todos subieron al coche y se fueron...

Kagome se dio cuenta de que Kikyo se había adelantado y corrió para alcanzarla

* * *

soy una tonta no debía haberme portado así...demonios...- dijo mientras entraban al departamento

Kikyo estas enojada?-

no, Kag, no estoy enojada...

entonces?

no lo se...ah...mejor me voy a dormir, buenas noches- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación...

se puso la pijama, se lavo la cara y se recostó en al cama- "no quiero obligarlo a sentir algo por mi de nuevo..." ah...si así tienen que ser las cosas así serán... y sin darse cuenta termino quedándose dormida...

y bueno ahora los reviews:

**kikyo-inuyasha: **bueno ps como siempr emcuhas gracias por tu apoyo...y perodn pro tardarme tanto...pero bueno yo se que inu tambien e smuy lindo oh...si, pero yo estoy enamorada de Sesshoumaro..oh...si...y bueno acerca de que esta basado en mi historia personal...al final...creo...pondre las partes que son reales, nomas para que sepan un poco mas acerca de esta historia...-

**pili-chan: **oh...k bien k cumpliste tu amenaza, jaja...pero esta bien...me alegra que te guste...y pues como ya lo hbaia dicho antes, no queria que ninguna de las dos sufrera y ps no queria que el hecho de que yo soy kikyo fan, influya demasiado en esto y luego me odien,aunk asi es la vida y bueno acerca de tu pregunta de por que terminaron, sera contestada en capitulos futuros, esperemos que no muy lejanos, aunque no es tan dramatico eso...-

**Rini kiki14: **ps gracia spor leer el fic, y pues si supuestamente ya lo tenia todo planeada, pero ps se me fue el rollo y se quedo estancado por un este largo tiempo...pero espero que no vuelva a suceder lo mismo...

**Kikyo Beautiful**: Bueno ps gracias por darte el tiempo de leer mi fic, espero no tardar tanto en subir los nuevos capitulos como este...y tambien espero tener tiempo de leer tus fics y por ahi te dejare un review

**Camili: **mcuhas gracias por leer mi fic...espero (de nuevo) no tardar tanto en subir los proximos capitulos...

**Angel nemesis: **pues igual mcuhas gracias por leer mi fic, y pues es que el aun no quere aceptar que tambien la quiere...pero ps ahi veremos como se pelea consigo mismo...jji -

y bueno esos son todos...mcuhisimas gracias y espero que les haya gustado este cap...

Bye! -


	5. Volver a sentir

hello! si lo se, lo se me merezco un gran enorme y doloro golpe, pero aun asi muchisimas gracias por haberme esperado todo este tiempo y ya sin mas rodeos y...

Después de Tanto Tiempo

aki esta el siguienta capitulo...

Cap. V

**---Viernes**

Inuyasha iba corriendo por el bosque con una joya en la mano...a lo lejos escucha a alguien gritar...

muere inuyasha!

Volteo para ver quien era, su mirada estaba llena de odio...

Era...

Ki...Kikyo...- despertó algo asustado, todo parecía tan real...

fue solo un sueño...- se dijo a sí mismo

Se quedo unos momentos mas recostado en la cama tratando de pensar que significaría ese sueño...o más bien tratando de olvidarlo

maldito! Maldito!

Kagome entro algo asustada a la habitación al escuchar los gritos de su hermana- kik, kik, despierta...- dijo mientras la sacudía un poco

Kikyo abrió los ojos y se incorporo para quedar sentada sobre su cama, respiraba algo agitada

tranquila kikyo, estabas soñando...

claro... fue un sueño...- tratando de aclarar un poco su mente

pero k soñaste? Por que gritabas?

Sé que dirás que estoy loca, pero soñé que inuyasha me mataba...

mmm...entonces alguien se va a casar

de que hablas?

pues se supone que si uno sueña que con una muerte, habrá una boda y si uno sueña con una boda es que alguien va a morir

kikyo la vio de una forma extraña – no me veas así, yo solo digo lo que escucho

pues no creas todo lo que escuchas- volteo a ver el reloj al lado de su cama- suspiro- bueno de todas formas ya es hora que me levante

así las dos hermanas salieron de la habitación

a que hora entras hoy a clases?

a las 8...

no te piensan dar clases normales ya o que?

no sé, pero para mí es mejor...jaja

floja...bueno si quieres te llevo...

ok

después de dejar a kagome en la escuela y ver a sango y a los demás no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior

que habrá pensado inuyasha?...ya, ya olvídalo...- y si dirigió a su oficina

_extrañarte es mi necesidad_

_vivo en la desesperanza_

_desde que tu ya no vuelves mas_

_sobrevivo por pura ansiedad_

_con el nudo en la garganta_

_es que no te dejo de pensar_

_porco a poco el corazón_

_va perdiendo la fe_

_perdiendo la voz_

_sálvame del olvido_

_sálvame de la soledad_

_sálvame del hastío_

_estoy echo a tu voluntad_

_sálvame del olvido_

_sálvame de la oscuridad_

_sálvame del hastío_

_no me dejes caer jamás_

_me propongo tanto continuar_

_pero amor es la palabra_

_que me cuesta a veces olvidar_

_sobrevivo por pura ansiedad_

_con el nudo en la garganta_

_es que no te dejo de pensar_

_---------------------_

Después de haber tomado un baño y pensar tanto en esa sueño no había podido evitar terminar pensando en ella...y en todo lo que había sucedido en lo que iba de la semana...al principio todo iba bien...pero todo se puso bastante extraño desde que paso lo de naraku...por que ese tipo era tan extraño? Por simplemente no podía aceptar que ella no era para él y punto...el mismo había tenido que aceptar que lo suyo no había funcionado y aun así seguir su vida...

_Enserio?_

Que?

A pesar de que él había estado con varias chicas y seguía manteniendo una amistad con Kikyo...había algo...no sabia que era, pero todo lo que había sucedido esta ultima semana había hecho que cada vez que estaba cerca de ella sintiera deseos de tenerla entre sus brazos y que no se fuera nunca y debía aceptar que el hecho de que lo hubiera rechazado la noche anterior, no le hacia nada bien...

Estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sonó el teléfono y sin muchas ganas se dirigió a contestar

bueno

_- inuyasha?_

que quieres Sesshoumaru?- dijo con un tono de enfado, en este momento especialmente no estaba para escuchar a su hermano mayor...

_- solo te llamo para verificar que hayas hecho lo que fuiste a hacer y que tus problemas amorosos no te hayan distraído de mas..._

a ti eso no te importa, ya esta todo listo si no tienes nada mejor que decir adiós

_solo recuerda que debes estar de regreso a mas tardar el Lunes en la tarde adiós..._

Inuyasha colgó el teléfono de un golpe- maldito Sesshoumaru...

Por que no podía simplemente aceptar que nunca la había olvidado por completo, que sus sentimientos hacia ella estaban más vivos que nunca en ese momento y que si había estado con otras chicas había sido realmente para intentar olvidarla...

soy un tonto...- dijo tirándose de nuevo a la cama

_No more blame I am destined to keep you sane_

Gotta rescue the flame

Gotta rescue the flame in your heart

_No more blood, I will be there for you my love_

I will stand by your side

The world has forsaken my girl

_I should have seen it would be this way_

I should have known from the start what she's up to

When you've loved and you've lost someone

You know what it feels like to lose

Se puso a pensar detenidamente todo lo que estaba pasando, lo que pensaba y lo que sentía…no podía dejar que todo pasara desapercibido, por fin había abierto los ojos y veía que la mujer de su vida siempre había estado ahí…

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia el balcón de su habitación, miraba la una gran parte de la cuidad bañada por los rayos del sol...

_She's fading away_

Away from this world

Drifting like a feather

She's not like the other girls

She lives in the clouds

And talks to the birds

Hopeless little one

She's not like the other girls that I know

_No more shame, she has felt too much pain, in her life_

in her mind she's repeating the words

all the love you put out will return to you.

Tenia que hablar con ella, de alguna forma tenia que expresarle lo que sentía y algo muy dentro de el le decía que ella posiblemente sentía lo mismo…- definitivamente esto se ve mucho mejor de noche…- y entonces inuyasha tuvo una idea…

después de un largo día de trabajo y de estar tan distraída casi todo el día Kikyo estaba sentada en la mesa del departamento repasando algunos libros, pero mas que nada tratando usar la cabeza y pensar

kagome estaba hablando por teléfono con Koga en su habitación hasta que...

oh espera, tengo otra llamada, no cuelgues

_- ok_

bueno

_- kagome, esta kikyo?_

si espera, déjame terminar la otra llamada y te la paso

_- ok_

_- _koga?

_- si?_

te molesta si te llamo en un rato mas? Es Inuyasha y quiero saber que sucederá con mi hermana

_- esta bien no te preocupes, y después me dices si funciono tu plan de acuerdo?_

esta bien, te quiero adiós

_- adiós_

inuyasha?

_- si?_

_- _ok, deja te la paso...- kagome salió de su habitación con el teléfono en mano hasta donde estaba su hermana- es para ti...- dijo mientras le daba el teléfono

Quién es?

inuyasha- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella para estar pendiente de lo que sucedería...

Tomo el teléfono bastante sorprendida, que le iba a decir?- bueno

_- hola kikyo...am...estas ocupada?_

Volteo a ver los libro que intentaba leer antes de contestar-no mucho, por que?

_- bueno, me gustaría invitarte a cenar_

ahora? En este momento?

_- si, que dices?_

eh...- estaba algo dudosa, no sabia que hacer...- bueno, por que no

_- esta bien...paso por ti en media hora_

ok, te espero

_- nos vemos_

bye- y presiono el botón que terminaba la llamada, se quedo ida después de hacer eso...

y bien que paso? Para que lo esperas?- pregunto impacientemente kagome

eh...- tardo un poco en reaccionar- vamos a ir a cenar...

que bien!

si...que me pongo?- pregunto, ya que aun llevaba la ropa que había usado para ir a trabajar...

así te ves bien...no creo que sea nada muy formal...solo arréglate un poco el cabello y listo...

esta bien...no si ni por que hago esto...

pero yo si, se aman y tienen que estar juntos...

pero..

tu cállate y ve a arreglarte...

oye recuerda que soy tu hermana mayor no tienes por que hablarme así

ya kikyo, estaba esperando que reaccionaras...

¬¬ esta bien- dijo mientras entraba a su habitación a dar los toques finales a su arreglo...

después de unos minutos llego inuyasha

lista?

si...

entonces vamos...

muy bien, kag ya me voy...

esta bien que les vaya bien- dijo mientras se asomaba por el pequeño pasillo

adiós- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y salieron por la puerta

kagome se sentó en uno de los sillones y tomo el teléfono, marco un numero y espero hasta que contestaran- bueno, sango?

_- si...que paso?_

inuyasha y kikyo fueron a cenar...

llegaron al hotel donde estaba hospedado inuyasha

inuyasha que hacemos aquí?

espera y lo veras, te dije que te llevaría cenar, pero no te dije a donde...

eso es cierto

caminaron y tomaron el elevador hasta llegar a la suite de inuyasha, este abrió la puerta y así dejo ver la habitación iluminada solo por la tenue luz de varias velas y una mesa para dos puesta en medio de la habitación y lentamente ambos entraron

inuyasha que significa esto?

La volteo a ver a los ojos y la tomo de las manos- tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante

esta bien- dijo mientras inuyasha acomodaba la silla para que ella se sentara y el se sentaba frente a ella...

bueno aki esta, espero que cles hayas gustado y sobre todo no tardar tanto en subir el siguiente, pero como ya se lo habia dicho a alguien antes, de repente todo va vien y despues ya no se ni que hacer, pero pues espero sus opiniones ahora a los reviews!

**---Camili: **bueno muchas gracias por leer, y claro que tengo k agradecer a todos en lso reviews si no k seria de mi...?

**---Rinikiki15: **igual mcuhas gracias por leer, espero k sigas dejando reviews...

**---Lima-Hime:** hola pues muchas gracias ya me felicite a mi misma, jiji y pues me alegra que aunk no te gusten los universos alternos te haya gustado el mio oh...si me siento halagada...y bueno segun yo si se pueden leer los reviews de los demas, espero que ya hayas resuelto ese asunto y croe que tu hermana tmb esta traumada con lso traumas como yo jeje, tu review me dejo algo confundida, pero despues de tanto tiempo creo k ya comprendi...

**---kikyo-inuyasha: **hola! pues muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic...y a mi tambien me sguta mas la cancion de eres ahora que no la pasan tanto pork luego enfada...y si bueno yo estoy enamorada de Sesshoumaru al cin por ciento...oh si...y beuno espeor que te haya gustado este capitulo, por fin!

**---Kikyo Beautiful: **pues la verdad me alegra que sigas leyendo y no librarme de ti...jeje, creo que no actualize tan pronto como hubiera kerido, pero oh la flojera es poderosa, jiji espero que este cap tmb te haya gustado...

**---Kikyo88: **muchas gracias, aki esta el otro cap espero k te haya gustado...y gracias por seguirme presionando para continuar el fic...definitivamente lo necesitaba

**---Angel Nemesis: **bueno aki todos se pelan consigo mismos, hasta yo, cuando no? bueno y es k para mi es mucho mas facil escribir como se siente kikyo, pork es mujer y bla bla bla..pero bueno aki ya vimos k inuyasha tmb tuvo k pensar sus cosas, espero k te haya gustado y k sigas leyendo

**---Pili-chan:** ehhh hola! este...ah si.. los siento mi memoria de papa...me alegra k te haya gustado tanto el capitulo anterior y pues igual no actualice tan pronto como hubiera querido, pero aki esta tarde pero seguro...y pues aki tambien ya vimos que inuyasha ya se puso a pensar las cosas oh si...y ahora yo tmb sigo esperando que actualices el cuarto en renta...estoy toda traumada, kiero saber k pasara con sango! oh si ...y bueno muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ya sabes k yo tmjb seguire dejando los mios...

**---sarksouldying: **eh!...bueno nunca de los nuncas dejaria este fic...kiero temrinarlo y hacer aalgo bein por una vez en mi vida jajaja, espeor que no hayas esperado tanto tiempo y que te haya gustado este capitulo, tmb no tardar tanto en actualizar...

**---sanae-chan: **hola! muchas gracias por ller la historia y por dejar tu review

bueno esos fueron todos oh...si me siento poderosa, espero que el viernes despues de mis malditos examenes poder ponerme a trabajar para ustedes, de nuevo muchisimas gracias por leer y dejar reviews y a lso k no dejan tmb!

Bye!

**---Queka-chan -**


	6. Recuperando el tiempo perdido

bueno rapidamente les agradezo a los k dejaron review este capitulo esta algo corto, pero ps hubo por ahi algunos problemas y asi...cosas de fuerza mayor como k estaba o mas bien estoy castigada y ando aki metida de ocntrabando...peor kise sunir este capitulo pork mañana me largo de vacaciones atrasadas a tucson y a mazatlan...asi k lean espero k les guste y k sus reviews me inspiren a escribir mas seguido...bueno eso es todo adios!

---queka-chan

Después de Tanto Tiempo

**Cap. VI**

Pasaron la cena en silencio...varias veces sus miradas se cruzaron y se perdían uno en el otro...pero siempre estaba esa inseguridad de no saber lo que el otro sentía exactamente en ese momento...

- inuyasha que sucede has estado muy callado... eso no es normal en ti...

- lo se...- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a ella

- me estas asustando...- dijo mientras tomaba su mano para levantarse de la silla también

- no te preocupes, no es nada malo

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón, inuyasha la abrió y ambos salieron. La vista era hermosa las luces de la ciudad y sobre ellas el cielo plagado de estrellas

- es hermoso!...

- lo se...toda esta semana este ha sido el lugar donde me pongo a pensar

- y en que piensas? Si se puede saber...

- pues la mayoría del tiempo...en ti- kikyo lo miro a los ojos bastante sorprendida. Era verdad lo que estaba escuchando? Entonces...

- inuyasha, yo...- no pude terminar su frase...en realidad no sabia que decirle...sintió como suavemente retiraba los cabellos que cubrían su rostro...y de nuevo tenia esa sensación de perderse en su mirada y no quería que ese momento terminara...

- no digas nada- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro mas al de ella, podía sentir su respiración, no podía resistirlo mas acerco sus labios a los de ella uniéndolos en un profundo beso, automáticamente sus manos se encontraron entrelazando sus dedos y mientras continuaban besándose entraron de nuevo a la habitación hasta toparse con el borde de la cama, se soltaron las manos y lentamente inuyasha deslizo por sus hombros el saco que aun llevaba puesto, mientras ella seguía sus movimientos con la mirada...la rodeo por la cintura atrayéndola mas cerca de su cuerpo, acerco sus labios a su cuello y lentamente fue bajando hacia sus hombros...podía sentir su respiración muy cerca de su piel, mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa para deshacerse completamente de ella...

**---Sábado**

Todo estaba oscuro...podía escuchar ciertos sonidos a lo lejos...habría sido real?

_No lo sabrás si no despiertas..._

Pero no quiero...

_Tienes que hacerlo...sino como sabrás que todo es real?_

Esta bien. Abrió los ojos...y ahí estaba él, se formo una sonrisa en sus labios, se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, al sentirlo volteo a verla...

- ya despertaste...

- para serte sincera no quería despertar...pero ahora me alegro de haberlo hecho

- yo también...- dijo mientras se posicionaba sobre ella, que con sus manos logro acercarse mas a su rostro para unir sus labios en un profundo beso...

- sabes?...-dijo separando sus labios de los de ella y viéndola fijamente a los ojos- me parece casi imposible pensar que en este pequeño instante todo el tiempo que paso parece tan insignificante...

- mmm tal vez por que ambos obtuvimos lo que queríamos...

- pues yo aun quiero mas…

No pudo evitar reír al escuchar eso, sintió una de las manos de inuyasha en su cintura cuando en algún lugar de la habitación se escucho una ligera melodía...

- celular?

- si...

- es importante?...

- buena pregunta...

- esta bien te dejare contestar esta vez...- dijo colocándose a su lado mientras veía como tomaba el teléfono y contestaba

- bueno...?

_- eh...esta bien no quiero imaginarme que estas con inuyasha ni nada parecido asi que solo te diré que kumiko llamo para recordarte de tu cita de hoy..._

- eh...gracias kag...

_- bueno yo ya cumplí asi que adiós..._

- adiós yo también te quiero- dijo en un tono sarcástico antes de terminar la llamada- a veces siento que ella es mi hermana mayor...

- que paso?

- tengo una cita en 2 horas...

- oh...bueno...- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia el lado donde ella se encontraba

- que haces?- dijo mientras inuyasha la tomaba en sus brazos y la levantaba de la cama

- nos daremos un baño, desayunaremos...y después podrás ir a donde sea que tengas que ir...

- esta bien...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después tomar un baño y desayunar de nuevo se encontraban frente al edificio donde estaba el departamento de kikyo

- seguro que no quieres pasar?

- no, por ahora no, aun tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar

- esta bien...recuerda que mañana iremos a cenar con mi madre de acuerdo?

- si...no se me ha olvidado...

De repente kikyo se acerco a el para abrazarlo y decirle al oído- inuyasha te amo y hubiera esperado todo el tiempo del mundo para poder estar contigo...

- kikyo...- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

- bueno...me tengo que ir- le dio otro beso- adiós- y se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras hacia el departamento

inuyasha se quedo unos momentos pensando en lo que había pasado, definitivamente ese tipo de cosas eran las que la hacían tan especial para él, y ahora estaba decidido, no dejaría pasar esta segunda oportunidad...

- yo también te amo, mi querida kikyo...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

entro al departamento y fue directamente hacia su habitación, pero...lentamente volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la pequeña sala

- que hacen todos ustedes aquí?- dijo al ver sentados ahí a kagome, sango, miroku y koga

- hicimos fiesta mientras no estabas, no te parece divertido?...- dijo kagome

- eh...comienzo a pensar seriamente en regresarte con tu madre lo sabias?...no te parece divertido?...

- oh...eres mala...

- si, lo sé...- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- pero por el momento no importa porque me tengo que ir...- dijo caminando de nuevo hacia su habitación...

- bueno nosotros también nos tenemos que ir- dijo miroku levantándose del sillón

- ay sabes que no lo dice en serio...

- si, yo lo sé...pero tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que me queda de tener a esta niña secuestrada- dijo abrazando a sango

- tan temprano?- pregunto koga extrañado...

- si...porque me tiene que regresar a mi casa a no-recuerdo que hora, por que mis padres quieren que vayamos a no-recuerdo donde...pero lo único que recuerdo es que yo estaba muy a gusto dormida cuando miroku llego y me despertó...

- pero fue bueno, no? Pudiste ver a tu querido novio ya tus querido amigos...

- si los veo casi todos los días...

- gracias nosotros también te queremos sango...- dijo koga en un tono sarcástico...

- no, no se vayan- dijo kagome abrazando a koga...

- eh...yo no me voy...

- no te vas?

- no...

- ah...entonces no te abrazo...- dijo soltándolo rápidamente

- oye...- dijo koga haciendo un puchero...

- oh sabes que te quiero...- dijo guiñándole un ojo y después le dio un beso en la mejilla

- bueno...nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo sango mientras caminaban hacia la puerta- adiós chicos, adiós kikyo- Dijo al verla salir de su habitación

- adiós sango...- respondió mientras tomaba un vaso con agua y los veía salir- bueno yo también me voy, no hagan nada de lo que se vayan a arrepentir...- dijo mientras abría la puerta para salir

- ya vete se te hace tarde...

- si yo también te quiero...- dijo saliendo del departamento

después de unos minutos de que kikyo había salido sonó el teléfono

- bueno?

- _kagome_?

- si...inuyasha mi hermana se acaba de ir...

- _no, no la busco a ella te busco a ti_

- a mí? Para que? Ahora que hice?

-_ nada...no te preocupes, solo necesito tu ayuda_

- para que? Inuyasha k hiciste? Te advierto que no me prostituyo ok?- dijo en un tono de desesperación, mientras koga la miraba de una forma extraña...

- _tenias que ser hermana de tu hermana..._- dijo en un tono de resignación- _no digas tonterías..._

- le voy a decir...

- _kagome escúchame, confórmate con saber que necesito tu ayuda de acuerdo? En menos de 10 minutos estoy ahí y te contare todo_

- aquí esta koga, no importa?

- _no, no importa, nos vemos_

- adiós- dijo antes de colgar el teléfono

- que paso?- pregunto koga

- no sé...dice que necesita mi ayuda...mmmm...que habrá pasado?...y si mi hermana esta embarazada?

- no lo sé...pero por el momento aprovechare antes de que inuyasha llegue- dijo acercándose a ella para darle un beso...


End file.
